This invention relates to cervical collars to be worn by persons with neck or spinal injuries in order to restrict head movement and to generally provide neck and head support to the user.
Numerous kinds of cervical collars have been used in the past to restrict the head and neck movement of a patient so as to prevent further aggravation of a neck or spinal injury. Previous collars have generally consisted of pads of foam material or the like with cut-out portions for chin support and some have contained soft foam inserts for fitting about the throat area of a user. Examples of such devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,850,164 to Hare, 3,964,474 to Fox, 3,810,466 to Rogers, 3,164,151 to Nicoll and 103,018 to Helferich. None of the prior art devices however, provide a cervical collar which both adequately provides neck and head support and is comfortable when worn about the neck of a patient.